Tables, such as cocktail tables and coffee tables, are typically fabricated such that the leg or base structure of the tables are physically connected to a top through screws, bolts, dowels, etc. This type of physical connection, of course, provides a very sturdy and strong connector.
However, utilizing physical connectors such as bolts, screws, and dowels to connect the base of a table with its top certainly places limitations on the overall design of a table. Furniture designers have found that it is difficult in some cases to design a cocktail or coffee table or other types of tables with a sleek and contemporary look and still be constrained to use physical connectors such as bolts, screws and dowels that tie the base or leg structure of the table with the top.
It is of course known to provide a table structure where the table top simply rests on a stationary base. Here, the table top is not directly connected to the base through a physical interconnector. However, one of the drawbacks to this design is that the table top can be bumped and displaced from the base. That is the top and base are not held in a binding interlocked relationship.
Therefore, there has and continues to be a need for a table design having interlocked top and legs that do not rely on physical connectors such as bolts, screws and dowels to actually penetrate both the base structure and the top.